


A dangerous disadvantage

by paigeypoo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Violence, Murder, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft-centric, POV Mycroft Holmes, Psychological Torture, References to Drugs, References to Torture, Sorry Not Sorry, This is not Happy, Threats of Violence, Violence, Work In Progress, and drinks too much caffeine, people die, smut in later chapters, the writer has a sick mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeypoo/pseuds/paigeypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has never let anyone or anything stand in his way and he isn't about to start now. </p><p>**This fic is based loosely on the fan video 'Happy Together' done by duchesscloverly. Of course this is my own interpretation of the video and some events are subject to change, especially the ending. A huge shout out to HaruSpring88 for coming up with the idea to write this fic. I hope I make her proud!**</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LpDrKATsAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dangerous disadvantage

I have eyes everywhere, all the time, in every place imaginable. Everyday I see people, hundreds upon thousands, all of them believing they are unique and none of them actually being so. They are all boring, each of them just as predictable as the next. I am a busy man, I am an important man, I don't have time to pay them any attention; I wouldn't even if I did.

It is a rarity for anyone to catch my attention, though it does occasionally happen. Someone will make a wrong move, cause a disturbance, and I will have to take care of it. But, that is the whole of it, someone slips up and I make sure they don't do it again, my attention to the people of the world does not go beyond that. It never has and it never will.

My job, a minor position in the British Government of course, requires a special type of person. To do what I do, one must be able to pull a trigger just as easily as they can shake a hand. I can look someone in the eye and order their execution, in fact I have done so just this morning. Mr. Crites had it coming, you don't threaten the Prime Minister and get away with it. He is now ten feet under with a bullet between his eyes and I am on my way to New Scotland Yard to ensure they don't go sticking their noses where they don't belong. Mr. Crites death will be ruled suicide, and everyone will continue on, they always do. 

"Be back in an hour, it won't take longer than that", I tell my driver as I get out of the car and walk into NSY. 

"DI Dimmock", I say to the desk sergeant, who knows exactly who I am. 

"DI Dimmock is out for the rest of the week, undercover in Wales, you'll have to speak with another DI", he tells me, shakily. It makes me smile on the inside, knowing how much I intimidate them. 

"I suppose I will, show me to another DI's office then"

I follow the desk sergeant to a large office with windows overlooking the street. It's actually not a bad looking office, for New Scotland Yard anyway. There, with his feet propped up on his desk, sits a grey haired man. He's wearing a suit, obviously not tailored, as it is slightly big on him, and he's reading a case file. The Crites file, to be exact. 

"Greg, someone here to see you", the desk sergeant says with a smile. He obviously knows the Detective Inspector well. 

"Thanks Sam, come on in and have a seat", he says smiling at me as he removes is feet and points to a chair. 

"Mycroft Holmes, I work for the government", I hold out my hand to shake and he takes it, his hand shake is firm and his eye contact is solid. He is secure in his position and he knows his place. 

"Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. What can I do for you Mr. Holmes?" he says and gives me a small smile. He's may be confident, but he's friendly. It is obvious from looking at him that he has seen things that have hardened him into the man that sits before me, but all the same, he is kind hearted, and I find myself more interested in talking to him than is strictly necessary. 

"I see you were reading the Crites file, interesting isn't it?" I need to get to the point and get out of here. 

"I suppose so, though to me it seems like a suicide. His family has already buried him, the coroner ruled it a suicide, really, it's just on my desk to get my approval before we file it away and close it", he waves his hand towards the filing cabinets and shrugs. Good. He obviously isn't thinking about investigating further, this is what I need. 

"Mr. Crites was a person of interest to the government, since you are closing the case we would request that you give the files to us. They will be sorted and filed away in case we ever need to return to them for information on other individuals". 

"Do you have some kind of identification? I understand you have been here many times, but I have never had the pleasure of speaking with you, so I need to see it for formalities sake", he smiles and shakes his head. 

I take my identification out of my pocket and give it to him. He looks at it and nods his head, seemingly unfazed by the status at which my identification reveals, so he's not intimidated by high stature. Interesting. He hands it back to me with the Crites files underneath it, "There you have it, Mr. Holmes, anything else I can do you for this afternoon?" 

"Coffee would be lovely", I think to myself, or at least that is what I meant to do, but it seems by the look on the good DI's face that I have said it aloud. Freudian slip. Lovely. 

"I could handle some coffee myself", he smiles and stands up, "There is a good shop around the corner if you'd like to accompany me. I'm always up for the company these days".

I look at his left hand and notice a very prominent indent on his ring finger, he has obviously just stopped wearing a wedding ring. Getting a divorce, then. I find myself irrationally happy at the thought that he isn't going home to anyone. I push it from my mind, as I have more important things to think about, as we enter the coffee shop. 

"Two regular coffees, one with milk and sugar and….", he looks at me and I immediately understand he is asking what I take in my coffee. 

"Black with two sugars", I say and his eyes widen just a little. 

"You aren't related to Sherlock Holmes by any chance are you?" he asks as the barista hands him our coffee. 

I roll my eyes, of course he knows Sherlock, he's probably arrested him, "Yes, he's my little brother". 

"That makes a lot of sense, I can see the resemblance now, and you take your coffee the same", he grins and hands me my coffee. 

"Seems I will need to learn to drink my coffee with one less sugar, then" I say, and I am just as snarky as I mean to be. Sherlock and I would have to share a similar taste in coffee. 

"Oh, you don't want to do that now, Mycroft. You might just have to consume more cake to make up for it", I hear the only person whose quick tongue can rival my own speak from the corner booth. 

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?" I ask him with a roll of my eyes as he gets up and moves to where the DI and myself are sitting. 

"I could ask you the same question, you don't work with DI Lestrade", he tilts his head and I know he's deducing me. 

"Stop it, Sherlock, for God's sake. DI Dimmock is otherwise occupied so I am doing my work with NSY via DI Lestrade. Anyway, what's it to you? Did he arrest you again?" 

"I work with DI Lestrade and yes he has arrested me multiple times", he says like I haven't had to get him out of a mess for being stupid enough to get arrested…multiple times. I glare daggers into him, if looks could kill, the least of Sherlock's worries would be why I'm here with DI Lestrade. 

"What on earth on you talking about?" If Sherlock is working with DI Lestrade, I should know about it. Someone is getting in some massive trouble for this slip up. 

"I rigged the CCTV, you don't need to behead anyone, Mycroft", he says, curse him and his ability to deduce and read people, and curse me for teaching him, "I help Lestrade solve cases for the yard". 

I look at the DI who confirms the statement with an enthusiastic nod. He obviously enjoys having Sherlock around, and he really likes having his help on crime scenes. I cringe inwardly, and again I find myself displeased with the fact that someone else has the DI's attention. I need to excuse myself. 

"Well, DI Lestrade it has been a pleasure. Sherlock, I'll be in touch. Good day", I nod to them both and leave the coffee shop. 

People rarely catch my attention and people never keep my attention. My attention to people is reserved for serving Queen and Country. Nothing else, ever. This precise mind set is the reason I'm now standing outside a corner coffee shop with a coffee in hand and a 'what the bloody hell is going on' look on my face. 

It is clear to me that the dear DI has caught my attention in a way that I did not ever see possible. It is also clear that the DI has kept my attention in a way that I simply cannot ignore and certainly cannot let go. Anyone who can hold my attention is certainly worth looking into, or hiring someone to look into. I haven't time to go digging for information myself, I'm far too busy for such trivial matters.

I take a deep breath and get into the waiting car, thank all beings who may or may not exist for a reliable driver. I finish my coffee and pull out my phone, I need to send a quick text to Anthea. 

'DI Lestrade. I want to know everything. Make it happen. - M' 

'Consider it done -A'

I slip my phone back and my pocket and look out the window only to catch a glimpse of DI Lestrade as he makes his way back to NSY. It is then that it hits me, like a blow to the chest and for a second I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to catch my breath. 

Increased heart rate. Twisting feeling in the stomach. Increased breathing. Sudden and urgent want to be around a certain person. Attraction, these are all signs of attraction. I am attracted to DI Lestrade. It seems I'm going to have to be more hands on with this than I planned, because I want DI Lestrade, there is no question about that, and when I want something, it happens. I always get what I want.


End file.
